


Can't Help Falling in Love with You

by ChaosReaper47



Category: Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosReaper47/pseuds/ChaosReaper47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about two friends, who love each other, but are too afraid to say anything to the other person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

         It was your typical fall day. The cool crisp air, had made it so you needed to wear a warm sweater. It was the middle of the afternoon, and a light rain had just begun. The street was empty, a few cars were parked on the side of the road in front of their suburban homes. However, it felt abandoned. Off in the distance a girl walks down the street. She wore a light red plaid sweater, despite the cold air nipping at her arms, a black T-shirt, black tights, and black low heels. She looked like she had just walked out from a fight. Which was true. Her parents fought constantly, threatening to get a divorce.

“Damn it Cat!” She said aloud. “You should have stopped it sooner.”

      This fight, was the same as any. Her parents were fighting over a women her father had seen. Their arguing had grown to throwing dishes, and glasses at each other. Cat, had rushed out of her quiet room, to see what was going on. Only to get in the way. She fought with them, about their fights, telling them to calmly talk it out. Now her Father had grown furious with her. She usually kept to herself when they fought, but this time she wanted, rather needed it to end. In a fit of rage, her father had struck her with the back of his hand. Fear had gripped her heart at that point. She had gotten up, and threw a punch at him. This had gone on for at least ten minutes, before he hit her so hard, he head had hit the corner of a counter. At that moment she needed to leave, and calm down. And the only place she could do that, was at her friend Max’s place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Her and Max had been friends since they were little. They had grown up in the same town, went to the same school. The only difference was, Max was two years older than her. Which to them didn’t matter. Every so often, as kids, they would leave their homes and play in a nearby park. However, one fall, when she was 10 and he was 12, Max was forced to move. Cat was devastated when she had gone to his house only to find it empty. The only thing she had found was a note on his door that read:

**I’m so sorry Cat.**

**I will miss you.**

**Have no fear.**

**We will meet again!**

** <3 Max**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         14 years had passed since then. Cat and her family had moved around quite a lot. Her father worked as a CEO for a major company, Cat never remembered the name of it. So every time, he had got a business up and running, they would move on to the next town, and the cycle would continue. However, Cat had just turned 24, and she wanted to be free. But her parents were strict with her. They had just moved to a new city. They had set her a curfew, and punished her if she was late. Now she knew they were only protecting her, but she was 24.

        Of course she would sneak out. It was during the summer, she was working at a small music store, when a group of people had come in. Cat had only lived there for a month, but these people had always come in to talk with her and hang out with her. She enjoyed their company, and they took a liking with her. That day, they had invited her to a party. She had said yes to them, and explained that she would have to sneak out. Her parents had taken forever to fall asleep. They argued for hours. Finally giving up, Cat jumped out her second story window, latching onto a tree, she climbed down. She felt alone at the party, even though her friends where there. Grabbing a beer, she slowly chugged it. She never liked beer, but a friend had offered it, and she didn’t want to be rude. She wandered around, listening to the music play, she began to sing along.

“Holy shit!”

     She jumped, as she heard a deep low voice echo. Turning around, she saw him. He was a few inches taller than her, his hair as dark as the night sky, and his chocolate brown eyes, were all too familiar. She stood in awe at how gorgeous he was. She had thought it was Max, but in the back of her mind she knew it couldn’t be him. She had shot him a questioning look, as he approached her more.

“I recognize that voice anywhere. Cat?” He said, a smile had formed on his face as he stood before her.

“Do I know you?” She said taking a step back.

“It’s me Max.” He answered.

       She stood for a moment looking him over. A flashback from her child hood appeared. A small dark haired boy had appeared, and smiled at her. Suddenly feeling stupid, she widened her eyes.

“Holy fuck. Max.” She said dropping her beer.

       They had sat talking for hours, about each other’s lives. It felt like time had just continued from when they were kids. Ever since then, she had always stayed in touch with him. She texted him every day, and spent all her time with him. To her, he was her escape. Every time a fight had broken out at home, she would go to him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

             Cat had stopped at an intersection waiting for the light to signal her the okay to cross. This intersection was always the busiest at five o’clock, which just so happened to be the time she had got there. She had both of her headphones in trying to drown out the world. She looked to the ground and stared into a puddle.  She was impressed by her long bright red hair, and how it shined even in the rain. After about ten minutes, she was finally able to cross.

      She crossed quickly, hoping the light wouldn’t change halfway through. Walking by a corner store, she stopped to look in. Her stomach had begun to growl. Clenching it, she pushed forward. It was only a few blocks to Max’s apartment from there. She told herself she could make it. However, she hadn’t had anything to eat all day. It’s not that she was on a diet, it’s just with all the drama at home she couldn’t.  Her vison began to blur, as she turned to his street. Rubbing her eyes, she looked to her hands. They had begun to shake, she needed to eat and soon.

       She walked up to the intercom and pressed his room number. She waited, growing annoyed with the dial tone she had pressed the button a few more times. Suddenly the door clicked open. She raced to the elevator. The ride up felt long to her, she just wanted to see him. She began to feel her heart race as she watched the numbers climb. Finally it stopped on the sixth floor. She walked out slowly looking for his apartment number.

  1. The number jumped off the door to her. She had finally made it to her freedom. She felt her heart race as she reached out to knock on the white door. She knew she had grown feelings for him. But she had pushed it aside claiming it was just a friendship. However, in the back of her mind, she wanted to be with him. Shaking the thoughts from her head she knocked on his door.



=========================

       Max sat in his quiet apartment. He always welcomed the silence. After a hectic day of school, he was trying to get a masters in videogame design, it was always nice to come home and relax. Even on the day’s Cat would visit, they would just sit in silence and talk. While other visits they would sit and play the newest game that would come out. Max had grown to like her more and more as they spent time together. However, it had been a month since they last saw each other. He was always busy with his studies, and she was usually busy with work and her home life.

       Every time they talked about her home life, he wanted more and more to take her away from it. But he would always push the thoughts aside. He looked over to a picture on the wall. It was of the two of them, at the summer festival. She had bright red hair, and wore a plaid shirt, with black tights, and red converse shoes. She looked so different compared to him. He had been wearing a white V-neck T-shirt, black jeans, and sneakers. She was always different from the other girls he had hung out with. Not just because they had known each other for so long, but because she always spoke her mind. She was real compared to the other girls, who always seemed so fake to him. Cat was always easy to talk to, and he loved that about her.

     However, he was always afraid that she would meet someone else. Who could blame them? Cat was gorgeous, slim, but not to the point where she could get carried away from a gust of wind. She always had straight hair, he had seen her once with messy hair, but that was a long time ago. Looking away from the picture, he got up from his couch, and decided to make some food. He opened the fridge, and grabbed a container full of leftover pizza he had had the night before.

      He placed it in the microwave, set it to high, and cooked it for thirty seconds. Just as the ding from the microwave went off, his buzzer went off. He took his pizza out of the microwave, and placed it on the counter, while his buzzer went off a few more times. Annoyed, he walked over and hit the button for the door. He figured it was someone pushing the wrong button, and wanted them to stop. Letting out a sigh, he returned to his pizza.

     He took the pizza back to his couch. Turning on his TV, he had left Netflix on from the night before, and browed the videos. Finally settling on Family Guy, he began to eat his pizza. He hadn’t even gotten a bite before he heard a knock on his door. He dropped his head, the world was obviously against him. Getting up from his warm seat, he headed for the door, only to hear it knock again.

“I’m coming!” He called.

        Unlocking his door, he opened it slowly. He stood in shock, as Cat stood before him. He had just been thinking about how it had been a while since he had last seen her, and now she was standing at his door. He looked her up and down, she looked, wet, cold, hungry, and hurt. He hurried her in, and grabbed her a towel.

“You look like you need a beer.” He teased.

“You have any?” She asked, “I definitely want one.” 

“I don’t have beer,” He said looking in his fridge, “But I have some of your favorite dragon fruit breezers.”

“I’ll take one.” She said still standing in his door way.

       He took one out and placed it on the counter. He had told her to go and have a warm shower. She gave him a questioning look.

“And what do you purpose I wear?” She said, “I’m not going to parade around here in a towel.”

“You can wear a pair of my pajama pants, and one of my shirts.” He said.

     Although, he didn’t mind the idea of her wearing a towel, he felt it would be better if she just wore his clothes. He knew they would be too big for her, but it was all he had. However, she agreed, and headed for the shower. Max sat back on his couch and finished his pizza. He could hear the shower run, but also heard her sweet voice singing. Turning down his TV, he listened to her sing.

“But I can’t help, falling in love with you…” She sang.

        Her voice always soothed his soul. On some weekends, they would go to a karaoke bar, and he would just sit and listen to her sing. Occasionally he would get up and sing alongside her, but he would always say how much better she was than him. Smiling, he turned his TV off, and listened as she changed the song around.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

        Cat stood in the shower, and began to sing. She had always loved singing, and hoped that one day her voice would take her places. However, her parents always cut her dreams short, telling her it was a feeble dream. That she needed a real job. She stopped singing, as she thought about her parents. She placed a hand on her right temple, where she had hit it.

“Good thing he didn’t notice.” She said aloud.

       She always tried to hide her bruises. But he would always find out. And every time he did, he would lecture her. He always told her to leave there, but she had no place to go. And that’s usually where the conversation would end. She let the warm water heat her ice cold body. Thinking about him. She really did care about him. His smile appeared in her mind, causing her to blush. Quickly turning off the tap, she hopped out.

      She wrapped herself in a navy towel, and looked around for the clothes he had set out for her. She had searched every inch of his bathroom, but found no clothes. She hung her head. He had forgot to put the clothes in there before she had gotten in.

“Max!” She hollered.

“Yeah.” He called back.

“You forgot to put the clothes in here.” She called back.

“Oh.” He questioned. “SHIT! I’m sorry they’re on my bed.”

         That was the one thing she didn’t want to do. Even though they were close friends, she had never felt comfortable walking around his place in a towel. He had told her at one point it was fine, but she still felt uncomfortable. She didn’t hear him move. She let out another sigh.

“It’ll be fine.” She said trying to reassure herself, “You’ll be out and in his room in a flash.”

       She opened the door slowly. Surveying her surroundings, she saw him sitting on his couch with his phone in his hand. Her face turned red as she stared at him. He looked so concentrated, with his narrow eyes focusing in on a tiny screen. She thought about running up to him, and kissing him, but quickly shook the thought from her mind.

 _There’s no way he’d feel like that about me._ She thought.

       She quickly ran to his room. She had closed the door, hoping it would shut quietly. Unfortunately for her, it slammed shut. She cringed as she heard the loud bang of the door hitting its frame. She let out shout apologizing, and quickly changed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

        Max had gotten bored waiting, and decided to play a game on his phone. He sat intently trying to get to the next level. He heard the bathroom door open, but never looked up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her. Her bright red hair, was now a dark red from the water. He watched as some water fell from her face. He could feel her piercing gaze. He tried to not look, but couldn’t fight it. He had to look up. He had to see her.

      He was too late. The only thing he had managed to see was a navy blue blur rush to his room. Feeling a little disappointed he got up and collected her wet clothes from his bathroom. He heard his door slam, and an apology from her. Walking into his bathroom, he could smell her body wash. He had made sure he bought some women’s fragrance for whenever she needed to shower.  He didn’t really mind the smell any way, it was a mix of strawberry, and vanilla. He grabbed her clothes and headed toward his washing machine. Just as he turned it on, he turned around and saw her standing in his bedroom doorway. He felt his face turn red. She looked good in his baggy pajama bottoms, and shirt.

“They’re a little big,” She said, “So I’m sorry if my panties show.”

“That’s okay.” He said trying to not sound too excited.

      He watched as she walked passed him. He turned to follow her. The scent of the body wash emanating off her as she passed. He watched intently as she opened her drink, and took a long sip of it. It was then that he noticed it. He had watched as a small flock of hair moved over her shoulder exposing a cut on her forehead. His eyes widened as gazed at the mark. Anger started to grow in side him. He knew exactly who had hurt her. And wanted nothing more than to hurt him the same way. However, he knew she wouldn’t like that.

“He hit you again didn’t he?” He asked knowing the answer.

      She held the bottle to her mouth, but didn’t take another sip. She let her silence answer for her.

“Catherine.” He said.

       She cringed. She hated hearing her full name. It had such an elderly ring to it. So she decided in elementary school, to be called ‘Cat’. She hadn’t been called Catherine for so long, she had almost forgotten that it was her name. She lowered the bottle, and let out a sigh.

“You already know the answer so why bother asking.” She said, walking to his couch and taking a seat.

“You need to leave.” He said, “Get your own place.”

“With what money?” She said getting irritated, “All of my money goes towards his fucking habit. I have no say what he does.”

        He hated when they argued, just as much as she did. But he still believed it would be best for her to be on her own. Hell, he wanted her to stay with him. But he never offered. He knew she had her own life to live, and figured it wouldn’t include him in the long run. He stood in silence, watching as she drank the las of her drink. He walked over to his fridge, grabbed the beer, and remaining breezers, and sat beside her. If the only thing he could do was listen to her vent, and provide an escape for her, it was good enough for him.

    The hours had raced by them. It was now just after ten, and they had run out of snacks, and drinks. So he had gone to the store to get more alcohol, and snacks. Leaving her alone in his apartment. He knew she was already tipsy, but she insisted on more.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      Cat sat alone, in his apartment. Waiting for his return. She looked around his apartment, nothing had changed since the last time she had been there. Although there were a few new game titles, and some dirty dishes. She chuckled, thinking about what it would be like to live with him. However, she had always imagined him with someone thinner than her, like a model. Still thought about waking up next to him, hearing his sluggish voice say good morning.

“In your dreams Cat.” She laughed.

      She looked over to his shelf lined with games. On the middle shelf there was a photo right dead in the center. It was surrounded by games, but there was an inch of empty space between them. Staggering to get up she walked slowly toward it. She had to admit, she couldn’t hold her alcohol. She was always classed as a light weight, not that she minded, but it always got her into trouble. She stopped staring intently at the photo.

      In the photo, there were two kids. A little boy, who looked like he was about 7 or 8, and a girl, who looked about 5 or 6. The little boy was giving the little girl a piggy back. She smiled, remembering the moment the photo was taken. It had been a spring day after school, and she was over at his place playing with him. His parents were sitting outside watching them, his parents had loved her like she was their own, and decided to take the photo.

      A small tear fell from her face. She remembered all the times they would hang out after school, eating cookies, and playing games. It wasn’t complicated then. However, the summer before he left, he had given her a tiny bracelet. She remembered his tiny voice telling her, as he gave her the bracelet that he would always be with her, even in the darkest of times.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

         Max entered the liquor store quickly. He wanted to get back to her as quickly as possible. As he wandered the store looking for their preferred drinks, his mind wandered to her in his apartment. He wanted, or rather longed, to be with her. She was always on his mind. He had always texted her first thing in the morning, and always said good night to her. However, most friends would do the same thing. But he wanted it to be different.

     He shook his head, letting his thick black hair wave violently as he did. He found their drinks, took them to the counter, and paid for them. Rushing to his car, he smiled. Making his way through the traffic, he raced his way home.

      Making his way to his apartment, he stopped dead in his tracks. In front of his door, he heard her sobs. He couldn’t tell if they were happy or sad. Regardless, he franticly grabbed his keys, and flung the door open. Only to find her sitting on the floor, laughing through sobs. He let out a sigh, at least she was okay.  He walked in, placing her drinks in front of her, he sat beside her on the floor.

“Are you okay?” He asked concerned.

“Oh yeah.” She said slapping the air.

“Okay.” He said, not convinced.

        They sat for hours, drinking, and talking. Together they laughed at each other’s jokes. During their talks a storm had begun to build outside. It was about midnight when the lights had gone out, and Cat had let out a tiny squeak. Max held his hand against his mouth trying to mask his laughter. He got up, and grabbed some candles he had laying around from his ex-girlfriend. Cat had never asked him about her and what happened. All she knew was they had broken up months before she had moved there.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

      She sat still, watching as the tiny flames illuminated the room. She watched as the light danced around his face, making her feel hot. She quickly grabbed her drink, and finished it. Placing the empty bottle beside her she watched as he drank his drink slowly. She watched his Adams apple bob up and down, as he swallowed. Slowly she could feel the room get hotter and hotter. She needed some air.

     Quickly getting up, her world began to spin causing her to fall. Luckily for her, Max had raced to her side, catching her as she fell. They gazed deeply into each other’s eyes. Both their hearts raced, as they stood there for what felt like an eternity. Cat could feel her body temperature rise, with every passing second.

     Max wanted nothing more than to pull her close, wrap her in his arms, and kiss her. But how could he do that to her? She had been like a sister to him since they were kids. It was like those cheesy chick flicks, where best friends became lovers. Now he knew half the time it worked out and the other half it didn’t.  Could he risk it? Could he risk everything they had been through to try and have a deeper relationship? Perhaps she didn’t feel the same way about him as he did for her. He closed his eyes, and tilted her until she was on her feet.

     Cat stood there with her hands on his chest. She could feel the furious beating of his heart. Her eyes had wandered to his well-built arms, how she longed to be held in them. How she longed to closer to him. But did she want to risk it? What would happen if she just kissed him then and their? Could the go back? If they did, what if they broke up? Would they, could they, ever go back to the way it is now? She could feel the questions taking over her mind, causing her to feel dizzy. She took a step back, and stared at him. She began to wonder if it was worth a shot. She couldn’t help it. He had always been there for her. Whenever she called, he would always answer. He would even go out of his way to text her. She felt the heat rise again, she needed air.

      Breaking free of his grip, she raced to the window and ripped it open. The cold, damp air, rushed in like cheetah chasing its prey. She took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. She felt a warm hand press against her back, causing her to jump. She looked to her right, and saw Max standing beside her with somber eyes. She couldn’t help but get lost in his deep brown eyes.

       Max held their gaze. His heart yelled at him to kiss her, but his mind raced with nothing but good and bad scenarios. He too had needed some air, but also didn’t want to leave her side. He glanced at his phone to check the time. It was now 1:30 in the morning. He couldn’t, wouldn’t, let her walk home alone, and certainly didn’t want her to leave.

“It’s late.” He said softly, “You can crash on my couch.”

“Oh.” She said nervously, “Okay.”

      Truth be told, she didn’t want to leave. She knew all too well she was no longer welcome at home. And where she was now. She felt safe. She watched as left her side to grab her some blankets, and a pillow. Feeling alone again, she looked out the window.

 _Fuck it._ She thought.

         She couldn’t fight her feelings. She needed to know what it was like to kiss him, just once. One little kiss wouldn’t change anything, could it? She froze dead in her tracks. She watched him turn and jump, with surprise. Her nerves were beginning to get the better of her. She just needed to get over her tiny fear of rejection. But could she?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

       Max stood staring at her. She looked white, almost like she had seen a ghost. He placed the blanket, and pillows down on his floor, and walked toward her. He placed his hand gently in hers, and pulled her close. Placing his other hand on her lower hand, he began to lead her in a waltz. He that dancing slowly would help calm her nerves.

      Even though there was no music, he danced to an imaginary beat. Leading her around his room, and then back out to the living room, they danced. He glanced down at her. He noticed her face had turned the same shade of red as her hair and stopped.

“Cat.” He said softly.

      The way he said her name like that, sent shivers down her spine. She looked up at him, with glossy eyes. She had fought with every fiber of her being, to not kiss him. But she couldn’t ruin everything they built together. Their friendship had meant more to her than anything. And she knew if they dated, and broke up nothing would be the same.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Max placed a hand under her chin, and tilted it up a little bit. He lowered his head, placing his lips on her forehead. He held his lips there for only a moment, not wanting it make it weirder between them. Even though his heart had screamed at him, to kiss her lips, he couldn’t do that to her. He couldn’t risk their friendship over a tiny kiss that might not mean anything to her. He slowly lifted his head, and looked at her. Tears had started to fall from her face.

“Cat,” He asked softly, “Are you all right?”

“Max.” She said.

       She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. It was either her emotions, or the alcohol in her system that made her tear up. She wanted to blame the alcohol, but knew it was her own feelings. She had fallen so deeply for him over the time they had spent together. He had treated her better than anyone else, hell she knew anyone would be lucky to have him. But she didn’t want anyone else to have him, she wanted him. She began to sob.

“I’m so sorry.” She said rubbing away her tears with her fists.

“Why are you sorry?” He asked removing her hands from her face.

“I…I think…” She stopped.

       The words she wanted to say, just wouldn’t leave her mouth. She began to feel more tears fall from her eyes. Clenching her eyes shut, she wanted to disappear. She wanted to be anywhere but in his apartment about to tell him how she felt. Feeling a warm touch on her face, she opened her eyes, only to see him with a smile on his face. She watched as his mouth opened, and his beautiful voice began to sing.

“Take my hand, take my whole life to.” He sang.

       Tears began to fall violently from her face. To her, he had always had a beautiful deep voice, and had often told him to sing more. However, she could tell he had been taking lessons. His voice echoed through the apartment. She continued to watch the flickering light dance around his face as he sang the last part.

“I can’t help…Falling In Love…With You.”

 

 


	2. Missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Half of Can't Help Falling In Love With you.

           It had been a few months since that stormy emotional night. Cat, still lived with her folks, and still got bruises from her now dead beat dad. She hadn’t seen Max since then, and she missed him. Her thoughts from that night still lingered in the back of her mind. She sat alone in her room, thinking about him, and how she would run her fingers through his thick unruly hair. Sitting on her bed, she brought her knees to her chest. She lowered her head to her knees and saw his face in her mind. Closing her eyes she heard his voice.

“I can’t help…Falling in love…With you.”

      Every time she heard those words, it made her heart skip a beat. In the distance she could hear her parents arguing. It had become more frequent and started to bother her. She just wanted to leave. She was after all free money for them, so why should she stay? So many times she wanted to just pack her things and leave, but deep down she couldn’t. Her job had started to cut back her hours, making it impossible to live on her own. She could just live with Max. But she had recently discovered that there was another girl he had been seen with.

        She let out a groan of frustration. She really needed to see him. She got up from her bed, walked over to her door, and placed an ear on her door. She closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on her parent’s conversation. With luck she made out a few words.

“File for divorce.” Her mother yelled.

       Cat couldn’t make out what her father was saying, he was obviously drunk. She looked to her digital clock, which flashed the time 3:30pm. Just the right time her father would crack open a bottle of Gin. She let out a sigh, and looked to her closet. Her bright red suitcase echoed the words ‘leave’. Looking to her door, she sighed.

“Fuck I need to talk to him.” She said grabbing her phone.

        She typed in her passcode, and went straight to the text message icon. She hovered over his name. She hadn’t spoken to him in a month, not because of that night, but because she had gotten busy with work. Her mind started to race, what if he had a girlfriend living with him now? She shook her head, and clicked away on her phone. Once finished she looked it over.

**Max…SOS….Need to talk…please….**

        She paced back and forth waiting for his reply. Normally he would respond the second he got her text. But it had been ten minutes. Cat laid on her bed with her phone on her stomach. Her thoughts began so spread like a disease.  She tried to drown her thoughts out with something else, but had no luck. Suddenly she felt a pulse on her stomach. Frantically she grabbed her phone, almost dropping it on her face, and read her screen. 1 New Message. Her heart dropped, hoping it wasn’t bad news. Pressing the icon, she put in her passcode, and read the message.

**Cat…Sorry I was in class…I am at home now, come over. I have your favorite drink sitting in the fridge.**

       She smiled, reading his text. Sitting up on her bed, she contemplated packing her bags and leaving. She quietly sat, listening to her parents constant arguing. She got up, walked over to her dresser, and flung open the drawers. She grabbed a few t-shirts – mostly her favorite bands, and a few generic ones. Moving down to the next drawer, she pulled out a pair of yoga pants, and two pairs of black tights. She placed her neatly folded clothes into her bright red suitcase. Looking it over, she felt like she was missing something but couldn’t figure out what it could be.

       Zipping up her suitcase, she placed it on the floor. Letting out a sigh, she collected her blue laptop, placing it in a black laptop bag, and placed it beside her luggage. She turned back to her desk, and saw her iPod sitting on top of some books. She grabbed it, her phone, and placed them in the pockets of her black skinny jeans. Taking one last look at her room, she looked to her door. She could hear the crashing noises of glass hitting a wall. She wouldn’t miss it. Slinging her laptop over her shoulder, she pulled her suitcase toward her window.

“Good bye.” She whispered.

     Dropping her suitcase to the ground, she cringed at the loud thud. She hoped her parents couldn’t hear it. She then reached out to the tree outside her window, and began to climb down. The light from the sun was enough to blind a person, as Cat had found out. She began to squint, trying to block the sun. Grabbing the handle of her luggage, she proceeded to walk away.

\----------

         Max sat alone in the quiet of his apartment. He had just got back from a busy day with his classes. He wanted to become a game developer, and as such decided to take some courses. He had text books laying on his kitchen table, open, with some lose paper on top of them. He had just spent a few hours trying to write a paper, but was having no luck. He sat on his couch, and ran his hand through his dark hair. He felt frustrated, he was good at writing papers, but this one just wasn’t working for him. He reached for a glass of water, which he had half drank already. Just as he placed his fingers around his glass his phone began to ring.

     He let out a sigh, he figured it was one of his classmates asking for help. He felt reluctant to answer. However, he walked over to his kitchen table, and looked down at his phone. It had just started to flash, clicking the home button on it, he saw the envelope icon with the words 1 New Message beside it. He swiped it over, and stood in shock at who it was. He sat still looking at the name Cat. He hadn’t heard from her in a month. He missed her, and tried his best to text her. However, school had often made him forget. He felt bad, she had texted him hours ago. Quickly clicking on the message he read it.

“Max…SOS….Need to talk…Please…” He said aloud, “Shit.”

     He quickly sent her a message back apologizing for the late respond. He then waited and waited, but there was no reply from her. He started to think that she had found someone else to talk to. Placing his phone back on the table he began to pace. Thoughts began to flood his mind. Maybe it had something to do with her family. Or maybe she was having trouble with work. Whatever her problem was, he wanted to help. Pacing a few more times he heard his buzzer go off. Walking toward it he clicked the speaker button.

“Hello?” He said

“Max.”

      Her voice sounded almost broken. He quickly hit the door button, and raced out his door to meet her.

\-----

      Cat stood outside his apartment building, wanting to press the button. She looked to her red suitcase and then again to the door. She longed to be held in his strong arms, and needed to hear his deep low sultry voice. She felt her heart ache inside her chest. Clenching her eyes shut she fought the tears. She wasn’t hurt physically, but more mentally. She reached out to his room number, her hand began to tremble. Her heart began to race as she pressed her finger against the cold button.

“Hello?”

      His voice sent shivers down her spine. How she missed the calming vibes from it. Now it was certain, she needed to see him. Needed to be next to him. Gathering her voice she could feel herself begin to tear up.

“Max.” she said.

       She heard the click of the door open. Grabbing her things, she entered the building. She looked around the room, nothing had changed. The tan walls still looked old with the grey metal elevator doors. She couldn’t wrap her mind around why they didn’t remodel the entrance the same way they did most of the apartments. She walked a little ways and heard the ding of an elevator. She stopped, thinking it was someone just going out. She waited and watched the doors slowly open. She noticed a black shoe stick out, with a blue pant leg. Her eyes wandered up, he was wearing a grey sweater that accented his muscles well. It was when she saw his jet black hair that she realized who it was.

       Max turned to face her. And watched as she lowered her bag to the floor. She looked like she was could fall apart at any moment. He looked behind her and saw her red suitcase. He knew then she needed him. Pushing off the floor, he raced to her. He wanted to, needed to, hold her. He wrapped his arms around her. Holding her tightly, he felt her small sobs.

“It’s okay,” He whispered in her hear. “I’m here.”

        He grabbed her luggage, and bags, and walked with her to the elevator. There was a silence between them. He looked over and watched her wipe her eyes. He felt the anger swell inside him. He wanted to rush to her house, and give her parents shit. However, she needed him more than anything. Opening the door to his apartment he let her in first.

      Cat took her shoes off quietly and stood still. Visions of the past month filled her mind. She smiled, remembering their dance. She let out a small sigh, and watched him carry her things to his room. She began to feel awful bringing her things into his home. But she couldn’t stay in her home any longer. She looked at him as he walked back into the room. His face showed anger, but also empathy.

“Max.” She said quietly, “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” He asked.

“I just brought some things with me.” She said, “I feel like I’m just causing you trouble.”

       He walked over to her. Placing his warm hand on her head, he rubbed her head. She could feel the tenderness of his touch. She looked up to him and saw his smile.

“You’re not causing any trouble.” He said sweetly, “You can stay as long as you like.”

       She breathed a sigh of relief. She had been worrying the whole walk to his place. She thought for sure she’d just be in the way. It was nice to see that he hadn’t changed. Well he had in a way, he looked a bit more in shape than when she’d seen him before. She couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as he turned to the kitchen. Shaking her head, she walked over to his couch, and sat down.

“You hungry?” He asked.

“Starving.” She said

       Opening the fridge he peered inside hoping to find some food for them. With no luck, he closed the door, and let out a long sigh.

“What’s wrong?” cat asked peeking over the couch.

“I have like no food.” He said, “Pizza or something else?”

“Pizza sounds good.” She smiled.

       Max looked over toward her, and caught her gaze. He started to blush thinking how cute and innocent she looked peeking over his couch. Smiling he grabbed his phone and called for pizza. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as she turned back to face the TV. He wanted to talk to her about her text, but wanted her to feel comfortable first. Hanging up the phone he walked over, and sat beside her.

     Placing his arm over the back of the couch and looked at her. She had placed her knees to her chest, and her chin on her knees. She looked conflicted. He wanted to reach over and pull her close. But he figured she needed time to gather her thoughts. However, as he sat their staring at her he couldn’t help but feel his heart melt. She really was beautiful.

     He could remember when they were little, and how chubby she was. She had often been teased because of how she looked, but Max always thought she was pretty. He could remember when they were growing up, how she had started to change. She had begun to diet, and work out constantly. He was amazed when they met again, how much she had changed physically. He felt his heart begin to race. He wanted to be close to her, to be able to feel her heart beat against his chest. He reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

“Ah.” She said as she was pulled closer to him.

        She watched as his arms wrapped around her. She had always felt different I his arms. Almost as if the world around them crumbled. She closed her eyes, and let the beating of his heart calm her. Her breathing began to slow, and she was just about to fall asleep, when his buzzer went off.

“That’s the pizza.” He said, getting up.

      She let out a disappointed sigh. She had just gotten comfortable. She looked over to the door, and watched as he opened it. A short thin girl walked in carrying the pizza. She had long dark hair, and bright blue eyes. Her eyes alone could make any man fall for her. She smiled as Max greeted her. Cat watched as the delivery girl started to eye him up. Max, paying no attention to the girl, grabbed his wallet and payed her. She wrote something on his receipt, giggled, and left.

      Max walked over to Cat, who had sat back on the couch with her knees up to her chest. She was flustered. She hated how he was so oblivious to girls when they flirted with him. She hated feeling jealous, after all Max wasn’t her boyfriend, so why should she care who flirts with him? But deep down it really did bother her. She began to pout, thinking how stupid she was for feeling jealous. Out of the corner of her eye she watched him place the pizza on the table before them, and sat back down. She tried her best to avoid his gaze.

“Cat.” He asked, “What’s wrong love?”

       Her eyes widened. He had never called her love before. Maybe it was just her imagination. There was no way he would call her love right? She turned her head and caught his gaze. Her heart skipped a beat, as she held his gaze. He looked so sincere right then, his dark hair was slightly hovering over his eye. The way his sweater had outlined his collar bone, sent a blast of heat through her body.

“Cat?” He asked again, “What’s wrong?”

“What? Nothing.” She said quickly looking away.

      Max shrugged it off, and opened the pizza. Truth be told he wasn’t very hungry before the pizza had arrived. And at that moment all he wanted to do was fill his face, watch something with a girl he had fallen deeply for. He smiled as he turned on a movie he had been watching before. He looked over, and watched as she shyly took a piece of pizza. There was obviously something bothering her, he could tell. After his second slice, he decided to ask her.

“I know there’s something wrong.” He said staring at his TV, “So tell me what’s bugging you.”

“Well.” She said swallowing her bite, “There’s a couple of things. And since you asked I guess I’ll tell you.”

     Max grabbed another piece, and waited for her to speak again.

“First.” She started, “That delivery girl was totally checking you out. And probably gave you her number saying call me. I know I shouldn’t feel jealous of that…but fuck…it really bothered me…And second, you called me love…Why?”

     They sat in silence. She watched his face twist into a smile, and begun to laugh. She couldn’t believe he thought it was funny. Although, now that she said it out loud, it did sound a little funny. She felt her face turning red. She had really done it this time. She looked at him again, his laugh always made her smile.

“I’m sorry.” He chuckled. “I shouldn’t laugh. But you’re just too cute.”

“I beg your pardon?” She asked, “Cute?”

“Yeah.” She started, “That chick gave me her number, and I threw it out.”

“Why?” Cat asked now curious.

“Why would I want to go out with her?” He asked looking to her, “When I already have the most beautiful girl sitting on my couch.”

       Cat’s face started to turn red, causing him to laugh again. She was at a loss for words. When they were kids, he would always say that to her, and she would just assume he was being polite. But now that they were older, it felt different. Feeling a rush of emotions, she grabbed another slice, and began to stuff her face. It was the only thing she could think of doing. She didn’t know what to say, or what to think about his comment. She held a slice in her mouth and looked to him. He started laughing again, which made her smile.

“Since you’re feeling better.” He said, “Wanna tell me what was with your text? And why you brought a suit case?”

      She swallowed her bite. She knew it was going to be brought up eventually. But she didn’t quite know how to tell him, she just wanted to see him. To be next to him, and away from her folks. Letting out a sigh, she turned to him.

“Well.” She said fidgeting with her fingers. “I…I just…really wanted to see you. And you know get away from them.”

“After a whole month.” He said sounding a little angry, “Do you know how long I’ve wanted to see you.”

“Well you could have texted me.” She said.

“And you could have done the same.” He said getting up from the couch. “I told you a month ago to leave that place and come live here.”

“I thought you were kidding.” She said.

       She began to feel scared. He had never raised his voice to her before. No matter how many times she had run to see him. He never got upset with her. She looked to the table, unable to speak. They weren’t a couple, so she couldn’t understand why he was so upset.

“Well I wasn’t.” He said sternly. “I’m tired of seeing you in tears all the time. I mean I’m always here for you, but I want to see that drop dead gorgeous smile of yours. Not fucking tears.”

“WELL I’M FUCKING SORRY.” She said getting up from the couch, “You could have said I was a bother to you before.”

        Her heart began to pound furiously in her chest. She needed to get out, get some air. She walked over to the door, put her shoes on and left. She stopped and looked out the entrance door, and watched as it started to pour.

“Fucking perfect.” She said.

      She pushed open the door and headed for a nearby park. She sat on a swing, and began to swing back and forth slowly. She let out a sigh, and watched the air come out from her mouth. She was so mad, she could feel the cold air around her. She started to shiver, her light sweater was not going to help keep her warm. She wanted to go back, but she wanted him to cool off. She looked up to the grey sky, and watched as a few white flakes began to fall. She let out another sigh.

       She looked down to the ground, and watched as the white powder, started to cover the ground below. She tilted her head, and kicked it. She stopped and saw a few tears fall on her pants. Her heart sank to her stomach. She couldn’t stand being mad at him. She wanted to apologize to him. She pushed off the swing and stood still.

“Cat.”

\----

 “WELL I’M FUCKING SORRY.” She said

        Max watched as she stood up. The rest of her words, sounded fuzzy to him. He had never felt so angry before. He just wanted her to be happy, and he knew she was happiest with him. But he couldn’t help but get fed up. He watched as she walked away.

“CAT.” He called, just as the door closed.

         He dropped his head and sat back down. He needed to cool off, and figured she did to. It was the first time they had ever fought. He hated it. Deep in the pit of his stomach he felt sick. He wanted to hit himself for getting angry with her. But he couldn’t understand why his feelings weren’t obvious to her. Was he not blunt enough by calling her love earlier? Would he have to spell it out for her? He knew she was slow when it came to emotions, but still.

      The silence in the room drove him crazy. His mind wandered to when they were kids. They had never fought, just play fought. In the end they were still friends. But growing up without her, he had always felt empty, like something was missing. And when they were reunited, suddenly his world became brighter. His meals tasted better, he slept better when she was there, and all around he was better. But he was always afraid to tell her how he felt. He loved her, but their friendship was a powerful bond that he couldn’t risk breaking. He stood up from the couch and looked out his window. It had begun to snow.

“Shit.” He said, “She’s probably freezing.”

      He grabbed a sweater for her, placed his shoes on, and left his place. It hadn’t taken him long to find her. He knew she liked to go to parks when she felt fed up. She watched as she shivered and swung back and forth. With the new fallen snow, he couldn’t help but admire her beauty. The way the snow light up her already bright red hair, made his heart skip a beat. He walked slowly toward her, hoping she wasn’t mad. He stopped as she got off the swing, and looked up to him.

“Cat.” He said.

“Max.” She replied.

“I’m sorry.” They said in sync.

        They stood for a moment and laughed. Max walked closer to her and wrapped her in a warm hug. She nuzzled her face against his chest trying to keep warm. He wrapped the sweater around her, and rubbed her arms. She looked up at him and smiled. It was like the old days, they would play fight, and end up still friends. But this, this felt different. Cat couldn’t figure it out, but somehow the atmosphere had changed. She held his passionate gaze, and waited.

“Fuck it.” He said.

      He lowered his head placing his lips against hers. Her eyes widened at the soft touch of his rosy lips. She felt her heart race as he held her. She closed her eyes, and let the warmth of his lips spread over her. They stood there while the snow fell for what felt like hours. He lifted his head from hers, and smiled seeing her bright read face. Her eyes began to sparkle as he gazed into them.

“I love you.” He said.

        Cat lowered her head and smiled. She had never felt so happy before. She looked back up at him, his dark eyes looked so terrified. He had stepped out of his comfort zone and had told her his feelings. She couldn’t help but feel happy. She needed to say something back, but the three little words wouldn’t some out. So she prompted herself up on her toes, and leaned closer. Her eyes shifted from his eyes to his lips. Her heart pounded as she placed her lips gently against his. Feeling the butterflies in her stomach, she quickly released their kiss.

“I love you too.” She smiled.

 


End file.
